


Midnight Feedings

by Bananaphone



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, breast feeding man idk, domestic AU, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaphone/pseuds/Bananaphone
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night for a feeding is always frustrating... especially when it's your newborn and it's your turn.bubbline and a baby hohoho





	Midnight Feedings

She was drowsy. Her eyes didn't want to open, even as she heard the soft whimpers slowly making their way to her ears. They were very soft… soft enough that she hoped they would stop before anything needed to happen or anyone had to intervene. On one hand, it would probably be a good idea to just get up, check the situation, and it would make her a better parent if she was trying to coddle but the truth remained; Bonnibel and Marceline hadn’t had a good nights rest since bringing home their little bundle just a few weeks prior. 

It wasn’t as if she didn’t allow them to sleep. With work, a new house, all the doctors visits and family and friends coming to stop by to see her, it was becoming exhausting. On top of that, their little bundle liked to cry, not incredibly loud, but because everything was new and confusing and being handed around daily by doctors and eventually friends who wanted to hold her made her a bit anxious. 

Still, moments where the couple both got to sleep, in their own bed, without distractions… in the warm comfy, cozy blankets… Marceline found herself dozing again, hoping she could pretend that she was asleep so Bonnie could get her. 

The baby monitor began to grow louder and Marceline let out a groan quietly, turning her face away before she felt Bonnie’s hand smack her side. 

“Your turn…” she mumbled into the blanket, bags under her eyes. “I know you’re awake…” 

“Mmmm… Hold on…” Marceline knew better than to pin this on her wife, seeing as she was the one to carry the little one for almost a year, she deserved a bit more peace and quiet and resting. 

Slowly, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed , sitting up and stretching herself a bit. Her feet felt around for her slippers, but the cries became a bit stronger, to which she knew she could wait on the slippers and walk the cold wooden floors. 

She moved quicker, as she rounded the corner, though her eyes were barely open when she popped into the room, spotting the wailing infant, no teeth, but tears shooting down her face, hands fisted and feet kicking. 

Even if it was 3 am in the morning and she wanted to just sleep a solid six hours, she couldn’t help but smile at her baby – their baby- their little creation. 

Coming to the edge of the bed, she poked her head out, hands gentle as they reached in and picked up the little baby girl, finding her almost weightless. She was a small thing, born a bit early, but she would be fine. Bonnie made sure she got the best doctors at the clinic, seeing as she had good ties with the medical staff and all. 

“Shh… I got you…” she whispered, cuddling the small little bean into her shoulder, hearing her cries slow down but not stop. By this time she knew what sorta cry this was. Continuous, didn’t stop when she was picked up, actual tears, a red face, whimpers. She’d woken up from a small slumber to being a bit hungry. 

In the back of Marcy’s mind, she took this as a personal victory, seeing as this meant she would feed her, burp her, cuddle her just a bit and then be able to set her down for sleep. She might even be able to do it all within 10 minutes. 

The trip to the kitchen was short, Marceline bouncing slowly to keep the little girl from crying louder. 

“Uh oh… looks like we’re all out…” she whispered to the girl, seeing her look up in confusion, her head too heavy however. Tears were still brimming her eyes as she whimpered again. “Hey.. No more tears. You’re gonna have to see mommy for this late night snack, ok?” 

Their baby didn’t care where the meal came from, just that she would get it. Marceline hoped Bonnie was awake and that she wouldn’t be too irritated. The formula was a pain to make so late at night, and she was pretty sure they were out of it anyways. Bonnie hadn’t pumped earlier that day since Finn and Phoebe had stopped by to offer some late baby shower gifts. 

Bonnie had become pretty used to whipping her breast out to pump or to feed their baby, but the couple had enjoyed spending a quiet moment with their friends while their baby slept and she didn't’ feel like ruining the moment by going ‘Oh hold that thought you guys. I gotta pump’. It was sorta a conversation killer, especially to a couple that had only been dating for a few months. No need to scare them with commitment now. 

“Mmmm… Your turn…” Bonnie muffled through the pillow again, as Marceline nudged her softly. The bed heaved down as Marceline sat into the blankets, cradling the little one close. 

“Nope… Your turn… little jelly bean’s hungry,” Marceilne whispered. 

A groan escaped Bonnie as she knew she had to take on the task, sitting up and turning to her family. “No formula?” 

“Only a little bit. Plus, I don’t think she’s that hungry…” Marceline let out a yawn, watching as Bonnie stretched her arms and pushed her hair over her shoulder. She turned to lean back against the headboard, fixing the pillows and reaching her arms out. 

“Alright… I can take her…” Marceline slowly handed her off like some precious treasure, feeling the warmth leave her. It was times like this she found herself envious of Bonnie being able to do this sort of thing. It made her feel a little disconnected. 

Bonnie easily shifted her shirt down, presenting her chest to the baby and it didn’t take long for her to latch on, eyes shutting and a few final tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Marceline always felt a little strange just sitting there, knowing she was just waiting for her to finish so she could bring her back to her crib, and Bonnie always sensed it. She’d told her time and time again, not to be afraid to express any feelings like this. All through the pregnancy it was a common theme but now that she was here, it showed itself in different ways. 

“Scoot over,” Bonnie said softly, Marceline obeying easily. The still pink haired woman situated herself so she rested her head on Marceline’s shoulders. Marceline was more than happy to wrap her arms around the two, watching as the little bean continued to drink, her movements slow as she was clearly becoming tired. 

“I’ll go get formula in the morning,” Marceline whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment as they both watched the little baby drink away. 

“Mmm... We can go together. I wanted to get her some new socks.” 

“Even little Jubi?” 

“Maybe we can get someone to watch her for a little while,” Bonnie added, looking up slowly to Marceline. “And we can get something to eat, like-“

“Like a date?” Marceline chuckled, smiling down as her eyes met with Bonnibel’s. “If you wanted me to ask you out on a date, all you had to do was ask,” she teased, causing Bonnibel to laugh softly. The stayed silent a moment, turning to the little baby who stopped a moment to start up again. “I wouldn’t be lying if I said I wanted you all to myself for a few hours soon.” 

The hand around Bonnie’s shoulder got a bit tighter, that need to hold Bonnie becoming strong. 

“It’s a date then.” The two stared at one another a bit longer, before a soft coo was made, their little Jubilee finished and smacking her lips. 

Bonnie lifted up her shirt, putting her over her shoulder to burp her. Thankfully it was fast and no spit up, which meant now all they had to do was let her fall back to sleep so they too could fall back asleep.  
Bonnie sat back in Marceline’s arms, loving when Marceline hummed softly to lull Jubi back to bed. The humming slowed as they both just watched the girl’s eyes become heavy, shutting and opening whenever they’d completely shut. 

“She’s got your inability to fall asleep,” Marceline joked, watching as Bonnie gently stroked the baby’s cheek. Soft bits of black hair sat atop her head, nothing enough to do much with other than gently brush aside. Green eyes adorned her as well, all physical traits from Marceline. 

The second portion of disconnect the couple felt was on Bonnie, but she rarely let it bother her. She’d been the one to carry the little girl, even if the DNA proved her otherwise. 

“Well she’s got your face, and that’s all I care about…” Bonnie answered back. 

“I don’t know… I’m pretty sure she’s got a freckle or two coming in…” Marceline stated seeing as that was a trait of Bonnie. “Maybe when you were cooking her up she grabbed some of your genes.” 

The two laughed, finding it some sort of crazy joke only they could make and understand. 

“She’s yours, and I took care of her for you-“ 

“No,” Marceline quickly interrupted. “She’s ours, and would never be here if it wasn’t for her tireless mother.” 

Bonnie looked up, still sleepy, but finding comfort in Marceline’s words. The two pressed closer, kissing softly, nothing strong. Just the gentle press of lips, eyes shutting and enjoying the feeling, the warmth spreading there. Marceline pulled away and kissed her wife’s forehead, holding the back of her head there, cherishing moments like this. With their baby asleep in Bonnibel’s arms, and the two so close, so happy, so calm, it felt like a dream. Maybe it really had been Bonnie’s turn and she was still sleeping. 

“I love you,” Bonnie whispered, breathing deeply as she felt the lips finally lift from her skin. 

“I love you too,” Marceline easily responded. “Thank you for bringing her to us.” 

“I’d do anything for you Marceline. You know that.”

“I know. I just don’t know what I did to get so lucky,” she chuckled, kissing her wife once more before deciding she might fall asleep whispering sweet nothings into Bonnie’s ear. “I’ll take her back. You rest, ok?” 

Bonnie wasn’t about to argue as she slowly lifted her arms up, the baby girl fast asleep. That was the nice thing… once Jubilee fell asleep, she often knocked out and wasn’t easy to wake.

Marceline slowly made her way down the hall, the floorboards creaking just a tad, but not enough to wake their baby. Entering the room, she situated Jubi into her crib, and leaned in to kiss her softly on the head. 

“Good night my little jelly bean… Wish me luck on my date tomorrow. Let’s see if I can’t get a kiss from your mommy.” 

Jubi didn’t hear of course, but Marceline knew she’d be rooting for her.

She came back to the bedroom, half expecting Bonnie to be awake, but she’d fallen asleep sitting up, having not moved from where Marceline had been. She’d been trying to stay up, probably so they could cuddle and talk. She’d give her that last part, as she crawled into the bed, helped lower Bonnie to the mattress, and let her lay her head into the crook of her shoulder. 

Bonnie instinctively moved in, clutching Marceline’s shirt, snuggling into the fabric. Even as time had passed, Marceline couldn’t think of much cuter than the way Bonnie always managed to searched for her cold body in bed, looking much like their baby would when she was searching for a good cuddle.

And with that, Marceline smiled and wriggled down the bed sheets, holding Bonnie close to her as she faded off into deep sleep, wondering where they should go for their date in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day 
> 
> this is super old I didn't even proof it and I haven't touched it since.... last year, when I wrote it randomly lol 
> 
> So yeah enjoy Bo3


End file.
